


Worth It

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 3: Engineering/Date NightAn experiment leads to the start of something.





	Worth It

She had never thought that they would actually be able to date. When they had all returned to earth, after everything that had happened, it wasn’t the right time. They had all remained friends, trying to get back to normal, though they knew it never would be. 

It had all happened so fast, when things began to change. At first, her father had invited Hunk over to work more on the vehicles he had started to build to replicate the lions. Hunk knew as much as she did about how the lions had worked and their capabilities, and for a while, it was the three of them sticking to building the vehicles together and adjusting the features so they were stable and wouldn’t blow up if they went too fast. 

Eventually, after weeks, the speed had been stabilized and most of the issues had been resolved. She hadn’t noticed until long after the fact, but her father had been spending less and less time with them, leaving them alone to work on the vehicle prototype together. 

“Well,” he had said once they had figured the engine could handle more speed before completely blowing up. “Should we give it a try?” He asked her. “The engine should be stable.” 

“Should be?” She asked. “I’m not blowing up Chip again for a should be.” She crossed her arms and gave him a look. She had rebuilt Chip way too many times to count. 

He had just given her a smile. “Come on,” He said, “Don’t you trust me?” He asked her. 

She felt herself go weak in the knees for just a brief moment, then she realized she had to hold onto the rational side of herself. She didn’t want to have to rebuild Chip for what had to have been the hundreth time. 

“Why don’t you get on it yourself then?” She said instead, then she realized that it was the dumbest thing she had ever said. She didn’t want him to do that. From the tests they had run, Chip had never realistically survived. 

For a long while, he was silent, looking over his creation and his adjustments. “Alright,” He said, taking a step closer to the vehicle that looked mostly like a motorcycle but was so much more than that. “But if I survive you owe me a date.” He gave her another smile as he climbed up onto the bike. 

“A date?” She asked, but it was swallowed up by the rev of the engine. Since when had Hunk been so forward?

The vehicle had survived the test drive, barely even smoking as Hunk rode it around the makeshift track they had made. And she wasn’t one to go back on her word, so she stood in her room later that week, looking at herself in the full length mirror, biting her lip. The dress her mother had suggested just wasn’t her at all. 

“Katie!” her mother called from downstairs. “Hunk is here.” 

She supposed it could be worse, and that it was good enough.

“You look stunning,” Hunk said as soon as he saw her. 

From that moment, she knew it was all worth it.


End file.
